Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for data storage distribution over local area networks.
Description of Related Art
Distribution of data storage across one or more data storage devices can provide increased data security through data redundancy. Network-attached storage devices provide access to data over computer networks.